Mothra (MonsterVerse)
|wingspan = |eye = Blue |status = Alive |allies = Madison Russell |enemies = Ghidorah |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island (cameo) |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters }} The Mothra of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Mosura is a giant moth created by Legendary Pictures that will appear in Legendary's upcoming 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Name The name "Titanus Mosura" comes from the Latin term "Titanus", meaning Titan, with "Mosura" being a Japanese translation of Mothra. Design Appearance Mothra's silhouette on the cave paintings implies that she has greater resemblance to an actual lepidopteran than her previous incarnations. The temple carving implies that her wing patterns will be different but will still possess the circles on the larger wings. The film itself depicts that Mothra will appear in both her larval and imago states. Her larval state is much more insectoid in appearance compared to other incarnations and has a bluish-green coloration to it as opposed to the traditional brown and baby blue eyes. Her imago state possesses large wings with red, orange, yellow, and black coloration which give off a blue/orange glow with eye patterns akin to her Showa era, Heisei era, and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. designs. She also possesses raptorial front and mid-legs and toed hind-legs akin to the male M.U.T.O.. Her wings are much narrower than most incarnations. She sports a stockier head than most other interpretations but retains the classic blue eyes. Her abdomen is shaped like a wasp's, much like her 2001 portrayal. Her body still retains her classic white fur though her mouth is vertical as opposed to the usual horizontal position. Portrayal The portrayal of the MonsterVerse Mothra is undefined. Roar Mothra's roar is similar to her past roars, being a sort of screech. Personality Mothra appears to be more friendly towards humanity than most of the other Titans, as all ancient pictograms show humans worshiping Mothra as a guardian angel goddess. In the trailer of the film, Mothra is seen approaching Madison and Emma Russell and allowing the former to touch her, suggesting that Mothra will retain her gentle nature. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island'' In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin would brief James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Mothra, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. 2009 In 2009, a team led by Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell followed a strange bio-acoustic signature to a previously undiscovered megalithic temple in the high-altitude jungles of China's Yunnan province. A giant cocoon was found within the temple, with a rapid heartbeat detected inside. ''Godzilla'' Prior to the meltdown at Janjira in 2014, the Brody family owned an aquarium which had a creature dubbed "Mothra" in it. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ]]Mothra is confirmed to appear in ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah on May 31, 2019.Wickman, Kase (July 26, 2014). HOLY MOTHRA: GARETH EDWARDS REVEALS 'GODZILLA 2' MONSTERS AT COMIC-CON MTV. Retrieved June 10, 2017 Abilities Bioluminescence Mothra's thorax is capable of emitting beta-wave bioluminescence that can be projected through the patterns of her wings and weaponized as blinding 'god rays' with the power to shatter the sky. Durability Mothra is able to take the full force of Ghidorah's gravity beams. Flight Mothra's gigantic wings allow her to fly across the sky at great speed. Trivia *This incarnation of Mothra to have long forelegs resembles Mothra's pre-production designs by Toho. *The reveal image for Mothra reads "Terrasearch #63061: Yucca Province". June 30, 1961 (6-30-61) was the date the original ''Mothra'' film released. However, Yucca is a typo as it's supposed to be "Yunnan", and there is no such place as the Yucca Province. **As seen on the Monarch Sciences website, Monarch Outpost 61, where Mothra is located, homages 1961, the year Mothra ''premiered. *Based on the fact that the Nazca Lines are mentioned in Monarch Sciences' description of Mothra, it can be assumed that she has some ties to Nazca culture. Mothra's connection to the Latin American continent is similar to that of her counterpart in the [[Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters|''Ani]]''Goji'' continuity. *This Mothra's bioluminescence-based abilities are similar to a special ability of the male MUTO, originally dubbed 'Hokmuto', in an early version of the 2014 film, Godzilla. Said ability was said to be a lightning-like "shockwave" that created aurora-like lights. **Furthermore, some scenes of Mothra (MA) are similar to the description of this Mothra's bioluminescence. *In one interview with Michael Dougherty, he revealed that Mothra's eye spots are intentionally designed to look like Godzilla's eyes because he "wanted to create a connection between her and Godzilla". Additionally, he gave her slightly larger feet because he wanted her to be able to defend herself and fight with the other monsters if she needs to.http://www.scified.com/u/Mike_I_3.PNG List of appearances *''Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' In other languages Mothra's name remains the same across many languages employing the Latin alphabet. *Bulgarian, Serbian and Russian: Мотра *Chinese: 魔斯拉 (Mó sī lā) *Italian: Watang, Mattra, Pulluk *Yiddish: מאָטהראַ References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju